


Naughty Girl/Good Girl

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Rough Sex, godkink, politeness kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: Meg has tried to find out Castiel's buttons but he's a hard one to read. What could the magic words be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a part 2. I haven't decided yet.

 

He had to have something that made him lose control.

There had to be something that made Castiel a little crazy, that made him lose that iron grip, that unhinged him and brought a little bit of wildness out. 

But damn if she knew what. Meg had been testing the limits ever since they had started this mess of a ‘relationship’, to see what made him tick and drove him to the limit. Castiel had been an eager — a little overeager sometimes— student in indulging her shamelessly self-centred pleasure and there hadn’t been a night together where they hadn’t tried something a little different than the night before. Meg was testing him and he was enjoying it, she was sure of that.

She was sure she had it when she’d had dressed him up in a pizza delivery outfit, when she’d guided his hands and let him smack her ass repeatedly until the firm globes bounced and pinked. Until she had dripped wet and he had only to caress her for her to come. Meg had heard him breath heavier at least and seen his usual excitement. But damn it, she had sensed it hadn’t done the trick.

Blindfolds, cuffs, dom and sub where she usually played the dom role, food painted on her belly and his thighs, breath control, spankings, gagging, blah blah blah. Kink it up all you wanted, the results were the same. She had come, he had come, and Castiel did it all with a smile on his face (or her come on his chin). But it hadn’t been what she had been looking for. That smile was like an indulgent boyfriend helping his girlfriend out shopping, not the smile of an angel losing his mind in fucking her. It was downright insulting.

How much goddamn control did her Clarence _have_?

Meg was pretty unashamed to admit that her kink was likely just Castiel at this point. Everything about an angel was too fascinating and she was obsessed with seeing that side to him that could make her bones rattle in bed. But he was gentle with her, treated her well even though it would have been in character for an angel to treat a demon like absolute shit, and it was puzzling. That one night, long ago in Crowley’s jail, when he had taken her kiss and returned it ten-fold, had shown her there was something to Castiel she hadn’t seen since. She almost thought he was worried he might hurt her but Castiel had never seemed that concerned. If anything, he was just restrained.

There was a part of him she hadn’t reached yet and like a coal-miner, Meg was going to dig and dig until she struck gold.

~~

“Fuck, you’re so deep this way,” Meg groaned as she ran her fingers down his hard chest to his abdomen, where muscles clenched and twitched at the dig of her nails. She groaned again and rolled her head on her shoulders a little. “Feels like you’re gonna come out my throat.”

The hands on her hips tightened a little. “That’s not possible,” Castiel corrected and she sighed, closing her eyes.

“Figure of speech, baby. Just keep fucking me like that. Nice and slow,” she breathed as her neck arched and she let her head fall back. Castiel’s hands, sweetly calloused and rough in the right way, drifted over the planes of her body in swooping caresses. Over her nipples, down her stomach, rubbing her clit and then her ass, back up to her breasts.

Meg considered, even as she dripped wetness around the cock in her pussy, that he might have a thing for her breasts. But then again, that wasn’t right, she thought as his hand slid between the cheeks of her ass before he squeezed one cheek hard enough that she felt the imprint of his fingers. Castiel just seemed to have a thing for her in general and it didn’t matter what part of her. He just fucking liked everything about her as a demon it seemed.

“So sweet to me,” she muttered as she felt a moist finger slide inside of her ass and then out again in a drifting tease she loved.

Loved. _Fuck_. This was gonna get bad and she hadn’t even figured him out yet.

“Maybe we could fuck my ass tonight,” she purred when his fingers carried on to the crease where her buttock met thigh. “Haven’t done that in weeks.”

His hand paused. “I did enjoy that,” Castiel agreed and his finger, wet with their juices, slid inside of her again so that she shivered. “You were very…tight.”

“Mm.” Meg moaned and opened her eyes finally, locking her gaze with his even as she rocked her hips. “Not gonna tell me what you want, huh?”

He pursed his lips. “I enjoy everything.”

“So I can tell.” She moved quickly, too quickly for him to snag her, and pulled back until they were separated. She planted her hands on either side of his hips and looked down at the straining cock begging her to come back. He was so hard and yet he really didn’t seem desperate to pull her back though his cock was red and bobbing toward his belly. He was watching her with admiration but the admiration wasn’t what she wanted. Meg frowned. “Okay, Clarence, do you even wanna be here?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not this again.”

“This again. You must have some little fantasy in that noggin of yours, something you aren’t telling me. I’m a selfish bitch most days but it would be nice for some fucking input.”

“Nothing comes to mind. Maybe you just need to keep…keep…” He made a face and she rolled her eyes.

“Fucking you?”

“That’s it.” He hated to swear and it showed.

“Nothing comes to mind?” she repeated. “How boring.”

Castiel scowled back at her. “I thought you enjoyed this.”

“Oh, please. I could fuck you until the Rapture, and trust me I probably will, but selfish as I am I’m just curious. Want to see what makes you tick.”

Castiel sat up against the destroyed headboard, looking absurd with how his cock bobbed against his belly and his rumpled hair and bedroom eyes beckoned her desire to finish what they started. She resisted.

Just barely.

“I’ve seen every sex act known to man. And I’ve seen some that would amaze even you. Nothing surprises me,” he explained. “I’m very old, you know, and in the end, sex only changes so much.”

“So I’m boring?” she asked, feeling stupidly insulted and hating it.

Castiel exhaled and closed his eyes, ignoring his leaking cock and the cooling sweat. “No, you are not boring. But you have to understand, Meg, that while I enjoy sex, very little surprises me in how it makes me feel.”

That explained it too much. Like an eager show-and-teller, Meg had been bringing her A-game to a celestial being who had seen the full extent of depravity in his righteous watch of the Earth and he had been indulging her. There was nothing worse than being showed up and like the Winchesters sometimes she mistook Castiel’s moments of innocent blundering for naivety.

“You’re just a fucking nice guy sometimes, aren’t you?” Meg groused.

“I am not,” he said, mildly offended. “We’ve established I am just as corrupt as you are.”

“But you are just so…so… _nice_ sometimes.” She groaned and slumped back onto her heels. “You were so much more fun when you were power tripping years ago, when you were God and daddy to us all, making us all behave.”

If she hadn’t been paying attention, if she always wasn’t hyper-tuned to the instinctive danger of being around an angel, she would have missed it. His eyes narrowed and his breathing hitched as he stared at her. Hell, she was even sure his cock spurted a little because the tip looked freshly coated when she glanced.

 _Well, fuck me,_ Meg thought. _So what did I say that caused that?_

He looked away from her but the moment had happened and she nearly screeched in delight. So her angel did have _something_ and she just had to wiggle it out of him.

“Maybe…” she whispered as she rocked forward and crawled across the damp cotton sheets towards him, “I mean, maybe you just need something to spark your interest.”

He swallowed so hard she could hear it but refused to look at her.

Meg straddled a hard thigh and seductively rubbed herself against him. “You know…see what gets you fucking wild.”

“I have acted…”

“Acting wild is not the same as being wild, Clarence,” she said but he still only looked at the wall. She leaned in and nuzzled his neck, hearing his breathing deepen as she pressed into his body. Meg sighed and licked at the tender skin of his throat. “You need a moment where you just fuck me into the ground because you just want it, not because I ask you to. But maybe you need me to ask for it…beg for it…”

Her breath ruffled his hair as she sucked at his earlobe and pressed herself into his leg, rubbing her clit against his thigh so that she shuddered at the same time his chest rose and fell with increasing speed.

“Do you want me to beg for it?” she asked as she ran her tongue over the bottom of his ear to the scruff of his jaw. “Cry for it? Worship you for it?”

She felt his hand clench on her thigh suddenly to hold her steady.

“Let you fuck me into the bed just because you want to? Pound me until I beg you to never stop?” Meg peppered a kiss across his lips before going to his other earlobe and sucking hard. She felt his cock bob against her belly as if it was answering for him. “I’d be a good girl for you then. Be so good.”

“You’re a demon,” he said, so softly she had to strain to hear him. “You can’t _be_ good.”

“Mm, but for you I could be. I’d be so…so…good,” she almost mewled as she nuzzled his neck, wishing his hands would climb her back to pull on her hair a little, wishing he would make her kiss him. But against her, she could feel that his hands were in fists and he was so…so…no… _too_ restrained. Only this time it was more desperate and less careful. He was fighting her because he knew, like she knew, that she had found a chink in his armour.

“I’d be a good girl for you,” she whispered against his throat, keeping her voice pitched low and gentle, so different from her usual bossy command and sexy drawl. Meg finally pulled back, biting her lip and peeked up through her lashes into his face. His jaw was so tight she saw the muscle ticking in his cheek and his breathing was shallow.

Her heart pounded hard from anticipation as she carefully chose her next words during the pregnant pause between them.

“Meg,” Castiel began when she said nothing. “Meg, I explained…”

“You don’t think I could, do you?” she asked and she looked up with a sly smile. “Don’t you think I could be a good girl…Daddy?”

Meg thought the world froze for the moment while she waited to see what effect that had on him. At first he just blinked a few times and tilted his head as he absorbed her words.

Then Castiel’s eyes went an impossibly dark shade of blue and his jaw ticked again. His hands dropped from her hips and rested on the bed on either side of his own thighs. His mouth was a tight, thin line. He almost looked ready to tear her apart and she actually began to pant a little at the heat radiating from his body, from his very power.

In a rare moment of doubt, Meg wondered if she had made the one fatal misstep she had been dodging all along. Angels, after all, put a huge stock in their ‘Father’ worship. She had hoped for slack-jawed shock. This was powerful avenging angel who could burn her out.

Then he made soft sound, like a disappointed sigh, and his head tilted a little toward her while his eyes narrowed. Between them, their breathing began to deepen and match in heaviness and Meg heard his long intake of breath again and she pulled back in memory. His hand snagged her wrist and held her steady while the other left her waist. Meg braced herself for him to pull away like he always did when she pushed just a little too far.

Then his hand landed on her ass with a crack that resounded in the shitty motel room and Meg was too shocked to feel any real pain.

His grip changed just enough to actually sting her flesh and Meg found herself face down on his lap. Smacks began to ring down and she moaned against his thigh, sinking her teeth into the muscle to try to stop the sounds from squeaking from her throat.

“You’re an abomination,” he said and the back of her neck was held down. “Aren’t you?”

“I’m a bad girl,” she admitted. “So fucking naughty, Clarence.”

His hand latched in her hair and hauled her head up a bit. She felt his mouth at her ear, biting her lobe, and she arched her back a little, trembling as his hand caressed her ass.

“Say it again,” he murmured.

“I’m a bad girl, Daddy. You should punish me.”

She felt him shudder against her. “The other one.”

“Father…God…my God. My Castiel,” she crooned and his arm came around her waist, pulling her upright into his arms and onto his lap. He nuzzled the back of her neck and Meg groaned, trying to rotate her pelvis on his lap.

“Again, Meg,” he ordered and she shook as his hand slipped down her waist to cup her between the legs. She felt his thumb on her clit, rubbing in slow torturous circles.

“I wanna..wanna.”

She actually hiccuped and it was a shameful sound.

“You want to what?” he asked.

“I want you to fuck me,” she tried.

“No.”

“No?” She twitched and tried to spread her legs wider. “Cas, come on.”

“Beg me,” he ordered. “Beg me the way I want you to.”

Her brain seemed to be misfiring. Neurons were slipping up and not carrying the messages she wanted to her limbs. She should have been able to grind on him, to get him inside of her where she suddenly needed him, but nothing was obeying her.

Vaguely, she realized that he actually was controlling her completely.

“You can’t,” she started but his thumb did a cruel twist on her clit and she whimpered. She actually whimpered and the humiliating sound tore through her throat.

“I can. Do it, Meg. Or I’m going to leave you here.” The hand in her hair suddenly tightened and she felt his mouth at her ear again. “I’m going to leave you here.”

“Some big punishment,” she hissed and she felt him smile against her neck.

“I’m going to leave you here,” he continued, voice throaty and furious. Her ass still stung and she felt his hand leave her clit to pat it roughly. “Unspanked. Unfucked. Unable to come.” The hand in her hair yanked hard and she moaned. “Do you want that?”

“I can…”

“You won’t be able to. You won’t touch yourself. You won’t come.” His head dropped over her shoulder and she knew he was staring at the way her hips kept rising and falling. “Do you want that?”

She groaned and twitched. “No.”

“No? Then beg me.”

Every proud inch of Meg’s demon soul rebelled. “No. No, you can’t…”

That smug chuckle again. “I can.” Suddenly she was twisted off of his lap and onto the bed beneath him. Castiel cupped her chin in his hand and held her still. Gone was that rough but gentle, shy but confident lover. This one was ice through and through and Meg knew she was so wet because of it. What had triggered it? She couldn’t figure it out. He let her go and retrieved her bag from the floor.

“You’re going to stay here,” he said in that bored voice of his and he leaned back over her. “I’m going to cuff you to the bed and you’re going to stay here.”

Meg rolled her hips, hoping to lure him back, but he only took her by one wrist and pulled it taut over her head. He slipped a handcuff to the rail and the loud click-click of it locking made her growl.

“You think I can’t break out of this?” she challenged and he paused as if considering that. “Because I can.”

“I know you can,” he said and then he pulled her other wrist up and cuffed it to the other side. “But you are going to stay here. I have some things to see to.”

“What makes you think I’m going to stay here?” she demanded and she saw Castiel smile as he shifted back on the bed, reaching for his pants.

“Because you want to.”

“But I don’t…”

He put his hand on her pussy and she yelped as he did a hard swirl on her clit, drawing her desire out of her so easily she nearly came then and there. But he held her off and Meg cringed at the sound she made. She had never sounded so desperate before.

“You will stay here, because I want you to and you want to make me happy.” He put both hands to either side of her head and leaned down over her. “Because when I come back and you’ve proven you can be a good girl, I’m going to reward you.”

Meg never knew why the sound of Castiel saying ‘reward’ was so goddamn hot but it was.

“Big promises,” she muttered, twitching and trying to pull her hands from the cuffs. Castiel brushed his mouth over hers and she froze, the promise of a kiss too delicious to ignore.

“Show me you can be a good girl, Meg. And maybe I’ll take pity on you.”

“And if I can’t?” she said. “You’re asking a demon to be good. To stay.”

It was a challenge to her basic nature and she hated him in that moment for it. But at one smug little smirk, one that tugged at the corner of his lips, Meg found her thighs clamping together at the wave of desire that flooded her.

“Then I won’t touch you. You won’t come. You won’t feel anything that you want to feel. And I’ll know if you try.” He kissed her lips gently, too light for her to feel more than the rasp of skin. “Be my good girl, Meg. Prove it to me.”

Then, with that kiss, he was gone and Meg was left to scream at the empty room.

But not once did she tug at the cuffs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's been left wet and wanting. She wants to hate him but Castiel knows exactly what he is doing now.

Meg had never been made to wait for what she wanted before it and she sure that it was killing her. She sat against the headboard, arms cuffed overhead, and twitched and rolled herself a little to relief the boredom of sitting here. Sitting here, waiting for him, like she was some normal human he could order around. Who the hell did he think he was, just leaving her like this?

As angry as she was, Meg was aware that between her legs was still slick and she felt it with every rub of her thighs against one another. She didn’t know how long she sat there for but each passing second was hell. She wanted him to come back and finish her off, like he usually did. Granted, it was when she told him to. He would do it with a loving smile and a gentle pat to her behind. Like a good obedient angel.

Being forced to wait wasn’t like her usual lovers and she hated Castiel so much in that moment. Hated him. Wanted him.

What was he doing?

Meg envisioned him with the Winchesters, forgetting her here, waiting for him, and the resentment grew. She wondered if he was still rock hard even though he was around others, wondered if he still smelt of her sex though he should have cleaned himself before disappearing. Her fingers twitched at the thought of him around others, wearing her scent like a cologne, and she rolled her hips a little. The fact that he had the strength to ignore her while she sat here, wanting him and hating him for making her wait, was something she hadn’t bargained on.

“Clarence,” she said aloud. “I hate you.”

She closed her eyes from her relentless stare at the motel room door and tried not to think of him and his hands. His mouth. His cock. She tried just not to think about him at all. If he was reading her mind right now, she should probably pretend to be thinking of Sam. She knew the ins and outs of that boy intimately and it might drive Castiel crazy if she thought of him. Maybe he’d come back if she projected thoughts of Sam at him and made him jealous.

But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not when she had her version of the best adrenaline drug in the world. She started fantasizing instead of Castiel at the foot of the bed, kissing his way up her body to where she needed him the most. Just the thought of that talented mouth… All fantasies she could have built from revenge with Sam were gone. She could only picture a scruffy cheek rubbing against her belly, rough lips sliding against her skin, and large hands holding her thighs down. He really had mastered the art of following her orders and briefly she berated herself for spooking him into trying something new.

Meg could be getting off right this moment but no. She had to be curious. He’d left her wet and wanting. Meg just wanted a little bit more of him. She even debated on praying to him. Debated on snapping these cuffs. But something a little bit like common sense kept her restrained, hopeful that he’d come back for her.

Oh, that angel had damned well ruined her for others.Meg resented that a little. Her fantasy file should be chockfull of other angels, demons, devils, monsters, hot hunters, hot nuns even. Should be but no. She was hung up on some goody-two shoes with blue eyes.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

“I’m surprised,” Castiel suddenly said and she popped her eyes open to see him sitting on the end of the bed, dressed in his button down and trousers. Meg fidgeted at the look he was giving her naked body. It was slow, appraising, memorizing. He looked up into her eyes after spending a moment staring at her. “You are trying very hard to be good.”

“Well, you left me high and…wet.” She sighed and tugged at the cuffs. “Going to let me go?”

He looked her over again, thinking it over, and she saw his lips purse. “No, I don’t think so.”

Meg fidgeted. It would be so easy to pull her hands free of these cuffs but something had been triggered in her brain. If this was a game for him, she wanted to win it. Prove herself better than what he thought she was. He probably thought that demons couldn’t be good enough for angels. Deciding to play dirty, she looked up through her eyelashes at him and bit into her lower lip. “But I want to touch you.”

Castiel sighed and rose from the end of the bed. She was sure she’d won as he came toward her. He was hard through his trousers, after all, and there was no denying he wanted her. But Castiel put his hands to either side of her hips and leaned close, so close that she could taste his breath in her mouth again, only he didn’t touch her. He inhaled again and then let it out in a soft stream, Meg’s eyes fluttering closed as his mouth brushed hers just a little.

“No.” His head tilted and her eyes opened in surprise. Castiel’s eyes searched her face. “It wouldn’t be a punishment if I let you touch me.”

“You’re punishing me?” she whispered. “Who the fuck…”

The look he gave her made her stomach clench nervously.

“You wanted to test me. You were testing me all along. You’re still trying to,” he reminded her. “Maybe we need to reestablish something here.”

His formality was grating. “Like what?” she asked and she caught a smile on his lips.

“That you need to be good for me.”

“You like me bad though,” she murmured and he shrugged a shoulder.

“Maybe. Maybe I want to see what you’re like when you’re being good.”

“You’ve got some fucked up kinks if that gets you off,” she snapped and that smile disappeared.

“If you want to stop, all you have to do is say. The cuffs come off, everything goes back to normal.”

Everything crackled around them and Meg understood immediately the shift in dynamic around them. She’d taken control so long of their…whatever it was… that she hadn’t really bet how intimidating he could be when he assumed control. How smart he was about it. He was giving her back the control by offering it to her. Intimidating as he was, he wasn’t stupid to how much stronger he was than her.

Not worried, Meg jutted her chin out and grinned saucily up at him. “What exactly am I supposed to do?”

He looked at her body, unsmiling. “Be my good girl.”

She couldn’t resist trying to manipulate him. “You want me to be a good girl, Daddy?”

He didn’t respond at first, just stared at her face with a stony silence that got under her skin. “Maybe, demon. Maybe.” He leaned in and his mouth moved against her ear. “But I don’t think you can be.”

Meg managed to lift her leg between them and slid it up between his, rubbing her thigh against his thigh. “But I want to be.”

That earned her a rough chuckle. “No, you don’t.”

This game was taking such an odd turn. She really didn’t know if he knew what he was doing. He moved away from her and tugged off his tie, snapping it and laying it on the bed. Meg watched it and bit into her lower lip. Maybe he’d gag her.

He caught her staring at it. “I like to hear you talk,” he said, ruining that fantasy.

“Well, I…” she started and he began to roll up his sleeves slowly, unbuttoning the cuffs and then his shirt so that it gaped open around his chest. Meg felt her tongue grow heavy in her mouth at the sight. Next, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the key to her handcuffs.

Meg twisted. He was so…inaccessible…and it was starting to get on her patience. “I want to touch you,” she blurted out and he looked at her, his face not betraying anything.

“Do you?” he asked as he came to the head of the bed and took a seat beside her. “But you can’t behave yourself. You can’t be good. So why…” he leaned in and she felt his breath on her cheek, “should I let you?”

Meg wanted to curse at how unfair this was. She was used to feeling out of her element around Castiel.

Suddenly the key was between them and pressing against her lips. Meg opened her mouth and he slid it in, touching her tongue with the tip of it.

“You want me to free your hands?” he asked and she nodded. “Let you touch me?”

Meg fidgeted, fingers opening as she tugged at the cuffs. She was so used to getting her own way that this was killing her.

Castiel sighed. “You’d have to promise to be good, and I’m not sure you can be.”

“I can be good,” she murmured. “I can prove it.”

He brought the key away from her lips. “I want to believe you,” he said and then he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her then, so sweetly that it burned, but before she could respond he pulled back. “Tell me you’ll be my good girl, demon. And I’ll undo the cuffs.”

“I’ll be good,” she promised though she crossed her fingers. He raised his mouth from hers completely and she wondered if he’d noticed. But if he did, he ignored the gesture and instead raised the key to the first cuff. He undid first the left, then the right, and Meg’s hands slipped down. Her shoulders and wrists ached from being in that position for so long.

But she went for it, nearly launching herself at Castiel to prove her point that he wanted her just as much as he wanted her. Before she could touch him, he grasped her wrists with one hand and flipped her over. Meg made a squeak of surprise and wriggled under his grip but he held her there. The smack of his hand on her ass rippled through her body but it was an instantaneous reaction. It didn’t hurt anything but her pride.

“I didn’t tell me that you could touch me,” he admonished. “Did I?”

“But I…”

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” he said with a sigh. “Meg…”

“I want to touch you,” she pouted against the mattress.

“Say please,” he ordered and Meg rolled her eyes. “Meg.”

“Oh, Clarence, please let me touch you,” she sniped, every word dripping with sarcasm. He let her go anyway and stood up from the bed to stand to one side. Meg pushed up on her belly and stared up at him as he cupped her chin with a hand. He ran his thumb across her lips while with the other hand he unbuckled his belt. The sound of the metal clicking made her shudder and push herself into his hand, opening her mouth to take his thumb in it.

He took out his cock and held it to her lips. “No hands,” he ordered and she gave him a look. “Don’t you dare touch me with anything but your mouth, or I’ll make you pay for it.”

Meg growled but obediently opened her mouth to take him in. He tasted of rain and soap and she slid her tongue around the head of him before she began to make long, slow slurps and gulps. Castiel let her chin go and leaned over her, his hips thrusting forward. Meg had to suck in air through her nose as he touched the back of her throat with his cock but his sudden caress up between her legs and through her wet folds made her jerk forward.

“Easy, little demon, easy,” he murmured, his other hand slipping down her back. “Don’t stop.”

Meg rolled her eyes back and made soft sounds she couldn’t help as he began to play with her. His fingers slid in and out of her at the same time she bobbed her lips on his cock. She heard him groan but he didn’t stop touching her.

His thumb did a peculiar rough twist on her clit that made her gasp, feeling her orgasm building. She hadn’t expected that. Giving head had never really given her this much pleasure before but knowing she might get him to break this control he had over her was making her body shiver under his gentle touch. His hands had to be blessed, she thought as she sucked harder, desperate for him to continue.

But then, just as she felt her insides begin to clench, felt the wetness on her thighs start to drip, he removed his hands completely. He all but shoved her off of him and Meg gasped for air. Castiel ignored her on the bed as he removed his shoes and socks, starting on his pants next. Meg twitched and reached down to touch herself, to ease the pain of being denied her orgasm.

The look he gave her warned her that was the wrong move.

“Don’t touch yourself.”

“Bastard,” she growled but she sat on the bed with her hands behind her all the same. Castiel finished removing his clothes and set about folding them with meticulous care. Every second that ticked by burned inside of Meg until she wanted to scream. Castiel ignored her squirming until he was done, then he reached for her ankles and flipped her over onto her belly. He swatted her rear.

“On your knees,” he ordered and she did so slowly, wriggling back into his hand. She hoped she’d feel his mouth but Meg also knew he’d deny her that too.

She was really starting to wish she could hate him.

His grip went on the back of her neck and he pushed her face into the pillow at the head of the bed. Meg sank her teeth into the plump casing at the same time he slipped inside of her. He didn’t give her time to recover. He began to push in and out of her with barely restrained thrusts, holding her hips and ass tight to his cock. Meg could hear the thick squelch of him moving inside of her and she nearly sank downward in relief. He was finally where she wanted him. But each thrust was calculated to hit her in the same spot over and over again and she felt herself clenching up again.

He was edging her closer and closer and she groaned as he rubbed at her clit with a finger in rapid, rough movements. The sharp pain of it was utter bliss and she chased it down, grinding her teeth together as she tried to keep from screaming. That he was making only soft groans she didn’t care. All that mattered was how close she was to coming.

Castiel moved her hips for her and Meg mewled deep in her throat, jerking herself forward and back, clawing at the sheets. His body felt so hot against hers as he rested on her back and felt her breasts with a hand, pulling and tweaking at her nipples. Meg pushed up against the headboard as he sat back on his heels, still buried inside of her, and even though she tried to pull forward he brought her into his arms.

“Are you going to come?” he asked in her ear and Meg hiccupped out a breathy,

“Hell, yes.”

He sighed. “What was that?”

“P-p…” Fuck, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t beg. “I want to come.”

He was thrusting up into every sensitive spot she had and she felt as if she could hear, feel, each wet slap of their bodies.

“Hmm.” Castiel rubbed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply. “No.”

Abruptly, he pulled out of her and Meg was too tired, too pent up, to scream. She fought against the hold on her hips and he wrangled her downward beneath him, one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her hips. He had always been stronger than her and now he proved it.

Meg felt tears, fucking tears, of thwarted desire and pain start too well.

“I hate you,” she whispered into the pillow. Castiel stroked down her body with a hand. It brought goose pimples, calmed her frayed nerves, and actually made her feel more in control. He murmured in her ear and continued to stroke at her until her thighs stopped shaking.

“I can stop,” he said. “Do you want me to stop?”

Meg inhaled deeply, smelling the heat in the air, and groaned.

“Answer me,” he ordered.

“Don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what?”

She hesitated. She couldn’t help it. Anything could turn him into that avenging angel she feared and desired. Anything.

“Don’t stop, Daddy.”

“Again.” He massaged his hand down over her thigh and spread her legs wider.

“Don’t stop, Daddy. My father, my god.”

That made him grin, she could feel it against her skin. “Pray for me, Meg.”

She had to scramble to remember a prayer. “Our father…”

Another shudder. Oh he did like that.

“Try again.”

“Castiel, who art in Heaven.” The hand slipped between her legs again, rasped against her sensitive skin. “Hallowed be thy…thy…name.”

He chuckled. “You just can’t resist blasphemy, can you?”

“Never,” she moaned and nearly sighed in relief as he slipped inside of her again. She was so wet now that it felt like he was just there, a smoothness that let her feel every ridge of him.

“That’s my girl,” he rumbled and she felt his mouth on her neck again, nibbling and sucking. “Ask me nicely.”

She didn’t want to but he felt so…so… _good._

Meg arched her neck a little to let him have more access to her skin. Murmuring against her, he tugged on her hair and drew her back so he could run his lips to her jaw, to her lips. He kissed her than in a brutal, dominating way that sent her whole body into nerve wracking shudders. His other hand slapped her ass in rhythm with his thrusts and the combination sent her hurtling toward the edge again. She only needed a little more…a little…more…

This time he stopped but didn’t pull out.

“You’re very bad,” he whispered against her mouth and Meg made a soft, embarrassingly weak sound as he pushed her forward and slipped from her body, turning her over. He spread her thighs and leaned forward to trip his lips across her clit with an aim that had her bucking toward his mouth for more. Castiel ignored the way she clutched at his hair and shoulders, the way she dragged her nails over his skin as he licked and bit at her with quick passes of his tongue and teeth. Meg growled and sank her nails deep into his shoulders. He only batted them away and gave her clit a flick with his tongue, eyes darting up to her face.

“Just let me come,” she whispered when he lifted up a little.

“No.” He grinned and lowered his head again. “You’ve been so bad.” Instead, he sank his teeth in sharp against the top of her mound and then bit at her thigh.

“Aren’t you bad?” he asked as he sat up and drew her down toward his lap. Meg stared up at him, hand clenched on her belly, and she arched her back toward him, wanting something more from him. But Castiel stayed that way, his hands keeping her spread and his head cocked on the side.

“I…I can be good,” she whispered. “So good for you, Daddy.”

“Be a good girl and I’ll give you what you want,” he said. “You know what I want.”

She was confused for just a moment. But his expectant gaze on her face tripped her up for only a moment before she arched her body up toward him. This moment would tell whether she hated him for this or not.

And fuck…she didn’t actually hate him for this.

“Please fuck me,” she whispered. “Please let me come.”

His eyes closed a little, as if savouring that bit of politeness from her. “Good girl. That’s my girl. Say it again.”

Meg put both hands to either side of her head. “Please, Castiel, please fuck me, Daddy. I’ll pray every day to you. I swear. Please”

Castiel shuddered and lowered himself a little toward her, pressing his lips against her belly. “I love when you say please like that.”

“Please,” she whispered. “I’ll be so good for you.”

Castiel took her wrists in one hand again and held her down as he reached down with the other hand and pushed himself inside of her. He held still, instead lowering his head to kiss her deeply. Meg met his tongue with hers and sighed in pleasure as he kissed her with such softness that it sent a quiver through her body.

He lifted his head and she saw a flicker of concern on his face. “Are you okay with this?” he whispered.

“I’m not saying no, am I?” she whispered back. His concern suddenly wasn’t an irritant. If anything, having him be so ready for her, for anything she wanted, was a turn on she hadn’t expected. Meg spread her legs wider and lifted them to wrap around his narrow hips. “Fuck me, Clarence.”

He used a hand to pull sharp on her hair. “What was that?” he snapped and Meg immediately whimpered, pressing herself against him.

“Fuck me, Daddy…master…god…whatever you want me to call you. I’ll say you want/ Please.”

He nodded. “Good girl. I think you can come now.”

He thrust deep inside of her and at the same time his fingers tugged on her hair. Meg cried out and he swept down to kiss her hard on the mouth, swallowing her cry. The sweat on their bodies was drenching the bed and Meg revelled in the heat, the smell, the sheer wetness of sex, of the feel of him inside of her and on top of her.

“More, please,” she whispered against his mouth when he gave her room to breathe. Castiel began to thrust hard and deep, pounding her into the bed and making the headboard slap on the bed. Meg found herself whimpering his name as he moved so hard his pelvis crushed her clit between them. She pushed herself up to meet his thrusts and when his head lowered she licked at his earlobe. “I want you to come inside of me.”

His shoulders shook with the effort he was making to fuck her so deep and hard and Meg growled in wild pleasure at the feel of him. Castiel’s hips snapped into hers and he kissed her again and again, never once giving her time to cry out.

Then his hand reached between them and he curved his fingers around her sex before they slid back. His fingers, already wet from her sex, slipped into her ass and Meg found everything pulsing between her legs exploding through her body. She screamed against his mouth as he battered at her overly sensitive pussy and Castiel groaned when he felt the wetness spurt over his cock. Meg writhed against him, dragged her nails down his chest and back, desperate to keep him closer against her, as he fucked her through one orgasm and then another without stopping. Meg couldn’t stop crying out against his mouth She was on the verge of a third, never stopping the second, when Castiel began to shiver against her.

“Please, please, please,” she whimpered as his thrusts thumped her against the headboard. The fingers in her ass did a sharp thrust that she felt deep inside and she twitched, trying to get her legs higher on his waist. She could practically feel him throbbing inside of her and she knew he was close.

“Please come,” Meg said. “I want your come.”

Castiel broke the kiss and bit her neck sharply. “One more time,” he whispered.

“Please,” she breathed in his ear.

Only he didn’t give her what she wanted, needed, the way she expected it. He was breathing hard as he jerked out of her and Meg nearly screamed in frustration that he hadn’t given her what she wanted. Then his hand stole into her hair and cranked her head back as he held her still, jerking himself rapidly with his other hand. He spurted out onto her stomach and breasts and Meg heard his low cry as he continued to jerk and thrust against the flat of her stomach and between her clenched thighs. His cock rubbed up against her clit when he rolled his hips and it sent off a smaller quaking orgasm that made her roll her hips up against him, desperate for a little more friction.

“Oh fuck,” Meg whispered, feeling the heat of him wetting her body. Castiel groaned one more time and he collapsed ontop of her, nearly crushing her into the mattress. Meg felt him shaking against her, as badly as she was shaking against him, and heard his breath hitching as he inhaled desperately. Meg moaned and bit into the crook of his neck to try to suppress the urge to cry out whenever his hips did another twitch into hers. Meg pressed her lipsagainst his skin and felt him sucking a mark onto hers.

Meg wasn’t sure she could move if she tried and she curled herself into his body as he rolled off of her and onto his back. She sprawled onto him, trapping his cock between them on her semen spattered stomach.

“Holy shit,” she whispered against his chest. “Where the hell did that come from?”


End file.
